Vigias del Titanic
by merry kirkland
Summary: ¿Por que los vigias no pudieron ver el iceberg?...¿que los mantenia ocupados?...usuk...una oprtunidad


**Disclaimer: ni Hetalia ni sus personajes me pertenecen...tampoco el Titanic.**

**Advertencias: lime!**

* * *

**Vigías del Titanic**

El gran barco se imponía frente al mar...iba cruzándolo como si nada...era una noche fría...la más fría que los pasajeros experimentaron…ya que la temperatura había caído de golpe...era un noche especial...era fría y con un cielo rebosante de estrellas...era al vista perfecta…

Tu y yo...arriba viendo el mar que en total obscuridad se alzaba frente a nuestras miradas...el manto celestial como jamás lo había visto...y tu suave aliento siendo detectado, por el frío que poco a poco se ponía sobre tu pálida piel...eres hermoso Arthur pensé una y otra vez…

-¿Qué harás llegando a Nueva York?-le pregunte a Arthur Kirkland, él era mi compañero, ambos éramos vigías, y no cualquieras, éramos de los más experimentados, y por eso íbamos a bordo del barco más impresionante del siglo, "El Titanic".

-Yo…nada más esperar a que regresemos a Inglaterra-me contesto con su aburrido anqué sensual tono de voz, ya estoy acostumbrado a su frio carácter.

-¡Oh vamos viejo!...no estarás hablando en serio o ¿sí?-le pregunto en tono alegre mientras le doy una palmada en la espalda.

-Bloody git, no soy un anciano-se ponía furioso, la verdad es que me gustaba hacerlo enojar hasta que pusiera sus ojos en blanco.

-No te enojes-suspiro, la temperatura estaba descendiendo drásticamente, de seguro ya estábamos entrando a la corriente de Labrador-a lo que yo me refería es que Nueva York es para disfrutar.

-Tsk- sonrió un poco desganado-yo prefiero una civilización inglesa, no a un montón de locos americanos-sus mejillas a pesar del frio adquirieron un lindo sonrojo-…así como tú.

Mi corazón salto en mi pecho.

Arthur tomo sus binoculares y los posos hacia el frente-…no hay nada interesante…más que el mar.

El silencio se hiso presente de nuevo, y ahora mi compañero subía la mirada hasta el firmamento, y claramente pude ver como sus verdes ojos se iluminaban con el brillos de las estrellas.

-Jamás había visto una noche así-comento un poco ilusionado ante el espectáculo celeste que las estrellas parecían tener.

-Yo tampoco, ni siquiera n el campo, cuando era niño y mi hermano y yo salíamos de campamento-yo sonrió, ante esos bueno recuerdos.

Poso mi vista en el inglés, que se encuentra a mi lado, el seguía perdido en las estrellas, y yo en su perfil, el cual resplandecía mas con la baja temperatura, así me quedo un rato, hasta que noto un ligero temblor proveniente de su cuerpo.

-¿Alfred?-me pregunta algo sorprendido, cuando me acerco a él, para cubrirlo con una manta.

-Así los dos estaremos calientitos, menciono, mientras termino de cubrirnos a ambos con la manta, estoy muy feliz de que la temperatura bajara.

Él se sonroja al sentir la poca distancia que hay entre nuestros cuerpos, y pretende disimularlo al volver a tomar los binoculares.

Esa actitud se me hiso linda, aunque ya estoy cansado de pretender que nada pasa, cuando por dentro me muero por ese británico.

Mi mente se pierde viendo cada detalle de él, y luego mi vista se posa en las estrellas que tanto le llamaron la atención a Arthur, sonrió ante el pensamiento que se me acaba de ocurrir, tal vez lo deje para después; bajo mi mirada, y ahora pudo ver la pálida mano del europeo sobre el frio barandal, al cual ya comenzaba a formar escarcha.

La noche es hermosa, y con eso no lo pienso dos veces antes de colocar mi mano sobre la de Arthur, y con cuidado entrelazar mis dedos con los de él.

-¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?-pregunta con un ligero tono de enojo, aunque no es capaz de dejar de ver por lo binoculares, y eso me hace enojar un poco.

-Quiero a Arthur-dijo cual niño chiquito.

-Déjate de bromas, y ponte a observar-dice con un tono serio en su voz.

-¿Para que solo este viendo agua?-contesto en un tono algo altanero.

-Por lo menos estarías haciendo algo.

Aun no aparta su vista de lo que esté viendo a través de los binoculares y yo ya estoy en mi límite…ya es hora de hacer algo.

-No ̴-dijo cantarinamente- prefiero hacer esto…

Y antes de que el inglés replicara de algo, le quite esos molestos binoculares, y con cuidado lleve mis manos a sus frías mejillas, para luego acercarme poco a poco a sus carnosos labios…poco a poco, hasta tener contacto con el paraíso.

Su labios eran suaves, y tenían un ligero sabor a te, de seguro el que se tomó en la cena…mis labios se movían algo lento sobre los suyos, mientras a cada momento que pasaba iban adquiriendo velocidad, y cada vez más seguridad al ver y sentir que Arthur me correspondía.

* * *

Pronto las estrellas comenzaron a brillar con más intensidad, mientras nuestro cuerpos se hallaban tendidos en la plataforma de vigilancia, moviéndose frenéticamente, para poder conseguir algo de calor, sus manos recorrían con maestría mi espalda, mientras mis dedos desabotonaban un poco de la chamarra que llevaba, claro teniendo en consideración el clima…nuestros besos se intensificaban…mientras mis manos comenzaban a meterse adentro de su ropa, una jugando su sus rosados botones que se erectaban en su pecho…mientras mi otra mano tocaba vigorosamente su miembro…sus gemidos eras decorados con el humo blanco que salía de su sofocada boca a causa del clima frio del lugar y sus cuerpo caliente…

Mis movimientos no se detuvieron y las estrellas fueron testigos de nuestro pasional encuentro…el cual culmino con un ronco gemidos por parte de los dos, para después abandonar su estrecho cuerpo…y acomodarnos las ropas…sin saber la sorpresa que esa noche nos tenía preparada…para mi…para el…para toda la embarcación…

* * *

Sus manos estaban frías, pero aún unidas a las mías, mientras lo veía reposar a mi lado, se encontraba todo empapado, como yo, pero al menos estábamos juntos…

_¿Si acaso morimos en el accidente del barco más espectacular de la época?_

No, aunque no me hubiera molestado, si estaba junto a Arthur…pero ahora nos encontramos en una de las camillas del barco California, el cual amablemente ayudo a los náufragos…

Tuvimos que pasar por mucho y al final terminamos en el agua, y bueno quien diría que Arthur no sabe nadar, así que lo aferre a i pecho, para que se tranquilizara y nada le pasara, nos encontramos flotando en el agua congelada por mucho tiempo, y mi Artie casi cierra sus ojos, pero yo trate siempre de mantenerlo despierto…fueron momentos interminables, pero nuestras manos permanecieron juntas…aun ahora que estamos recostados, mientras nos cubren con una manta, para que recuperemos nuestras temperaturas…nuestras manos están unidas…

Algunos nos hacen preguntas acerca de que paso…y porque no vimos el iceberg.

-Tenía una prioridad-conteste hacia uno de los generales del barco que nos salvó.

-¿Pero qué clase de prioridad hace que se desencadenen cosa como estas?-pregunto algo irritado, y a la vez algo curioso.

-Dígame señor, si usted estuviera bajo el más bello manto de estrellas, en una noche tranquila, casi parada en el tiempo, la temperatura desciende, y está junto al apersona que ama-guarde silencio para poder ver la reacción de Arthur-acaso ¿usted no haría lo imposible para que ese instante sea su momento indicado?

El general guardo silencio, se sonrojo, y asintió antes de retirarse.

-Alfred…-me llamo el ojiverde, el cual aún reposaba sobre la camilla, estaba algo pálido.

-Mande-le pregunto con mi particular actitud infantil.

-Eres un maldito cursi-sonríe un poco, se nota que esta algo cansa.

-Lo sé pero lo soy por ti…Iggy-me acerco para besar su helada frente.

-Bloody hell Alfred, deja los apodos ya-intenta reclamar, aunque se nota que prefiere descansar un poco, así que me acuesto a su lado…y entrelazo mis manos con las suyas…así como siempre va a ser…lo miro un, poco y me pongo a pensar…

_"Porque al final…lo que fue una tragedia para algunos, para mí fue un bendición, sé que suena egoísta de mi parte…pero es mi realidad…y así es como siempre será"_

* * *

_Bueno esto es todo...quedo raro...pero bueno se me ocurrio cuando veia un especial del Titanic, ahi mencionaron que los dos vigias no pudieron ver el iceberg solo hasta que estaban cerca...e hicieron la pregunta de ¿que estaban haciendo?...asi que mi mente proceso esto:_

**_2 vigias (hombres) + noche + cileo sumamente estrellado + aburridos + la pregunta ¿que estaban haciando para no verlo? = hemorragia nasal..._**

Y asi es como se me ocurrio esto...espero que haya sido de su agrado...esperare sus reviews...nos vemos...espero terminar las acctualizaciones pendientes pronto!


End file.
